Small children receive most of their fluid intake and nutrients through a bottle. Caregivers must quickly prepare and heat formula, cereal or other liquids for the bottle. Temperature of the preparation is extremely important as one does not want a bottle that is too hot for a child. When caring for multiple children, the difficulties are magnified. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which multiple baby bottles can be completely prepared and heated in an automated manner. The development of the apparatus and method herein described fulfills this need.
The apparatus discloses an all-in-one bottle preparation apparatus that provides a means of preparation, mixing, and heating of multiple infant bottles. The unique apparatus is a countertop appliance with three (3) reservoirs containing water, formula, and cereal respectively. Inside a base portion of the apparatus is a turnstile that holds up to five (5) empty baby bottles that have been previously sterilized by a user. In operation, the user selects the bottle size and the necessary ratio of water, to formula, to cereal respectively, on an integral control panel. At this point, internal control circuitry dispenses the necessary ingredients in the proper ratio into the proper sized bottle. Next, a stirring device descends into the filled bottle and automatically mixes the ingredients. Finally, an internal heating system heats the bottle to exactly ninety-eight degrees (98°) Fahrenheit. An automatic alarm is sounded when the bottle is ready. This apparatus ensures consistency, precise measurements and exact temperatures at which the contents within the baby bottles are meant to be consumed.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide a home appliance which provides for the preparation of baby formula. U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,847, issued in the name of Saltzman, describes a baby formula preparation system comprising a blending device having a blade assembly which agitates fluid within said blender as said fluid is pumped in via a pump assembly. However, unlike the present apparatus, the Saltzman system is simply a single type of formula mixture in a blending container for transfer into a baby bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,829,431, issued in the name of Haven et al., discloses a device to automatically prepare infant formula comprising a means of automatically dispensing an amount of dry baby formula and then an amount of heated water to make liquid baby formula. However, unlike the present apparatus, the Haven device only prepares a single bottle at a given time and additionally requires the end user to mix the combined ingredients after combination before serving.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,711,990, issued in the name of Harrison, discloses a baby formula preparation and multiple dispensing apparatus comprising a housing which supports multiple baby bottles which are filled with an amount of dry formula and hot water. However, unlike the present apparatus, the Harrison apparatus lacks a means of mixing a variety of different types of baby food.
Other known prior art baby formula preparation devices includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,570,816, 6,412,527, and 6,951,166.
Additionally, ornamental designs for baby formula mixers are provided, particularly, U.S. Pat. No. D 365,246. However, none of these designs are similar to the present apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and appear to disclose various attempts to prepare, filter, and or store baby formula; none of the prior art particularly discloses a countertop apparatus comprising a means of automatically preparing, mixing, and heating of multiple baby bottles. Accordingly, there exists a need for a multi-unit bottle preparation apparatus that operates without the disadvantages as described above.